Broken Heart
by fox-siren
Summary: just a story told in Edwards POV..... it's set after he leaves Bella... i think it's a oneshot for now... if i get enough reviews i shall change it....
1. Edward

_**This is Edward's POV. It's been a few months since he left Bella… onward…**_

God. It had to be suckish to be around me now. I moped, as Alice would put it. I hated that I had to leave my Bella, but it was for her safety! That made it ok… right? I hated staying in one place for long. It reminded me of _her_ no matter how far away I got from that dreaded town.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

It had been 3 months, 2 days, 5 hours, and 23 seconds since I left her, and every minute felt like hell. Not being able to touch her warm skin, or see her cute blush. It tortured me to see her broken face in my so-called dreams. They were more like nightmares, reminding me that _I_ was the one that caused her pain.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I began to remember how I was always there to wake her up when she had a nightmare, or when she got emotional over something, I was the one to help her through it to an extent. Now, she was gone, and I couldn't do anything like that ever again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

It was as if she had my every fiber in her hands, and she was just teasing me from a distance, never allowing me to get close, but of course, that was a lie. I did that more than she did. Now, when I closed my eyes, I only saw her broken expression, and when I tuned everybody else out, I heard her words. _"You…don't…want me?" _ It killed me inside to know that I ripped her delicate human heart to pieces like that.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

Alice and Rose tried to tell me it was for the best, but I read their thoughts! They wanted to go back just as much as I did! I knew that her face haunted them too. I knew they wanted me to go back and help her and make everything ok now.

_  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

Of course, I couldn't do that. I promised her I would stay out of her life for good. "It will be as if I never existed." I had to at least give her one promise that I could keep. If not, I was no more than a heart breaker.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I knew of one way to end this. I would go to Italy, and beg for death. Bella wouldn't haunt me in my mind if I were dead. And she wouldn't have to think I broke another promise.

_**It's my first songfic, so yea… it probably sucks… who cares though… I think it's good for a first… read and review plz….**_


	2. Bella

_**Ok… since I got a review saying I should make more, I'm a just keep making them and putting them in this place… the first one was in Edward's POV, and now we're gonna go to Bella's! yay! This song is Dreaming with a Broken Heart, by John Mayer… this might be slightly longer… I don't know yet… ok here's a warning, this is sad, of course it is! Just like the first one. If you like happy endings don't read this…**_

"_You…don't…want me?"_

I screamed and jolted awake. He was here! I knew it! I looked around franticly, searching for the bronze hair I knew, or the pale skin highlighted by the moonlight.

"No!" I screamed, not caring if Charlie heard me or not.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. '_He doesn't want me! He never did! I should have never let him in! He's gone. He won't come back. Never.'_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was he really here?  
Is he standing in my room?  
No he's not, 'cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

Charlie walked in after I had screamed "No" several more times. "Bella…" he said quietly as he walked over to my ball shaped figure on the floor. "You need to forget about him." He muttered, thinking I wouldn't hear.

I heard him. I couldn't forget the only man I loved or would ever love. It was just impossible! I would _NOT_ give up! Not under _any_ circumstances!

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
He takes you in with his crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?_

Another night passed, and I dreamt the same thing. He should be waking up right by me, making sure I didn't have any nightmares like this!

_  
No he can't, 'cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...  
Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh _

Charlie began to get worried every night I woke up like that. Let him be worried! He told me to give up on the only reason for living!

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Baby won't you get them if I did?  
_

Maybe if I did something to grab his attention he would come back, hold me, and say he loved me again! He had to! Right…?

_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

Then again… he was probably happy enough without me. He was probably having the time of his life without the fragile human by his side…

_  
When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
_

I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to go down to La Push, and do something so stupid it would have to kill me. Edward wouldn't be with me in my every waking and sleeping moment if I were dead.

_**Yay! I made another one! Sorry if it's sad… but hey! The song is sad too you know… have fun reading and reviewing plz!!**__  
_


End file.
